Baby Blues
by Unlisshed
Summary: When Bulma discovers she's pregnant, she's worried that it isn't what Vegeta wants. His reaction surprises Bulma, but maybe he isn't the one she should be worried about. Post Buu, Bra pregnancy fic. Rated for adult content.


**AN: Okay, this is a lot more adult orientated than any of my other fics. This first chapter contains content that probably shouldn't be seen by anyone under fifteen. Rest assured -or disappointingly, depending on your point of view- not all the chapters will contain adult content, butothers will. I will give warning on those chapters, so don't worry about reading something you don't want to. If you want to know what happens just PM me and I'll give you a run down on the plot.**

* * *

Bulma woke to the sound of her alarm ringing in her ear. Cursing, she hit it until it stopped it's incessant buzzing, then let her head fall back onto her pillow, a groan escaping her lips. Five thirty. She hated waking to an alarm, it seemed to put her in a bad mood for the rest of the day, but she had an early meeting with some important clients this morning and couldn't afford the risk of sleeping in. She groaned again for good measure, stretching her arms above her head then started to get up. She was halted by something very hot and very heavy keeping her pinned.

She propped herself on one of her elbows to see that one of Vegeta's muscled legs lay across both of hers. She smiled, her eyes travelling up to the magnificent man attached to it. It was unusual for him to still be in bed at this hour and even more unusual that he had slept through her alarm, but it was nice waking up to him being there. Well, more than _nice_.

But as nice as it was, she had to get ready for work. She prodded his side, but he remained asleep, not moving at all. Despite the fact that her husband was shorter than most men, he was pure muscle and weighed a tonne; she knew it would take forever to free herself. She thought of a different tactic, instantly preferring this idea instead of just awkwardly slipping out from under him.

Leaning forward, she grabbed his foot and lightly trailed her fingers over the sole. His toes twitched, but otherwise, he didn't stir. She tried again and this time it worked; two ebony eyes opened to stare at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Your leg weighs a tonne Vegeta, I was trying to get it off me."

"By what? Playing with my feet?" He raised one of his eyebrows, still not bothering to move his leg.

Bulma shook her head. "I was tickling your feet."

"I am not ticklish."

She brushed her fingers lightly up his foot again, this time lingering over the arch. "So that doesn't affect you at all?" She asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

He scowled. "I am a saiyan warrior, such things do not affect me like they do you weakling humans."

She repeated the action, but this time she kept going until she reached the back of his knee. She smiled in triumph when the muscle in his calf twitched. "Are you sure?"

He didn't answer, but Bulma hardly noticed as her fingers trailed further up his leg, feeling the strength under the skin. The moment was broken however, when he suddenly pulled his leg from over hers. She mock-pouted. "That was just getting fun!" She couldn't believe that she'd never tried that before.

"Only you would find such a childish game amusing," he huffed.

Bulma saw right through him. "Whatever you say, Vegeta." That little experiment definitely deserved a repeat. Later.

Now free, Bulma got up off bed and started to get dressed. She'd just put her pants on when an arm snaked around her waist. She was pulled roughly to Vegeta, his chest hard against her back.

She was far too used to his sudden movements for it to surprise her and she tried vainly to pull away from him. "Vegeta, no! I have an early appointment today..." Her protest died as he softly kissed the curve of her neck, the sensation making her knees weak. Good thing Vegeta had a firm hold on her.

"You're so easily persuaded, it's almost _too_ easy," he said in his throaty voice between kisses, as one of his hands travelled upwards to cup her breast.

Bulma felt the indignant anger rising but it faltered as he tweaked the hard tip and a sound deep in her throat escaped her. Damn him, she could never refuse him when he caught her unawares. 'You don't play fair," she complained weakly.

"Of course not woman. Where did you get the absurd idea that I would?" He turned her around suddenly and before she could get her bearings, his mouth was crushing hers. His tongue slid across her lips, and purely by instinct, she parted them to give him access. It took her mind a second to catch up to her body, then she was pushing herself greedily against him with all of her pathetic strength.

She ran her hands down his body, pleased when she both heard and felt the deep growl from within him. She used her nails to lightly scratch him as her hand travelled down the side of his torso. She pulled away from him slightly when she reached his hip and moved her hand across to grip him. He responded immediately, the length of him hardening in her hand as she trailed her fingers up and down.

He growled again when she broke all contact to smile archly at him. "You're not the only one who can fight dirty." Her taunt was ruined by her breathlessness.

Without any warning at all, he picked her up around the waist and threw her back onto the bed. She landed smack in the middle with a slight 'oof' and scrambled upright to scowl at him. "What if I'd _missed_ the bed!" She yelled.

"Then you would be on the floor," he replied evilly, a wicked smile crossing his face as he stalked closer to her.

"You jerk-"

She didn't finish because in that moment, Vegeta reached her and used his overpowering strength to pin her underneath him. "Yes, I'm a jerk," he whispered, "but you already knew that." His mouth pressed softly into hers, his actions contradicting his words. She whimpered as he moved down her neck, lingering at her pulse to inhale deeply. Her hand wound around his shoulders to cradle the nape of his neck and she lifted her chin so he could have more access.

Bulma's hand slid to his shoulder as he went lower, his hot breath fanning her flushed skin. His mouth finally reached her left breast, and she arched as his teeth nipped the sensitive peak. Her fingernails dug deep into the flesh of his shoulder when his rough tongue followed suit, flicking and teasing.

As he moved his attention to her other breast, she thought it was amazing, that after all this time, they still felt this way about each other. No one else in the universe was capable of giving her as much pleasure as Vegeta gave her, and despite being a 'weakling human' she could still bring him to his knees. But it wasn't all about the sex. Yes, they fought constantly, but both of them understood that that was because they were both passionate people who loved each other intensely.

Vegeta's hands slowly traced the curve of her hips then grasped at the band of her pants, pulling them off her. Her panties were gone not a second after that and Vegeta nestled between her thighs, their bare, hot skin finally meeting without obstruction.

Bulma revelled in the moment, knowing and anticipating what was to come, but her husband seemed to be in no rush, his mouth leisurely making it's way back up to hers. Kame, he was taking his sweet time.

"Do it now, Vegeta," she panted when she couldn't stand the suspense any longer, her hands pushing on the small of his back urgently.

"So impatient," he said huskily in her ear and for a agonising second, she was convinced he was going to leave her there like that. He had done so before, and it had been quite a while before she'd forgiven him. She let out a sigh of relief and pleasure when he eased inside her, groaning as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him completely into her.

Bulma lifted her head to look down to where their bodies met, then her eyes travelled back up the sharp angles and planes of his body until, at last, she met his pitch black eyes. In them, she saw all the emotions he denied having, and she held his gaze as he started to work in and out of her. She met him halfway, using the muscles inside to grip him tighter to her as he did.

He paused for an instant, his eyes widening at the development, then he was pumping vigorously into her, one hand reaching to hitch her leg higher up his body. All the air rushed out of her lungs as the movement caused him to move against her sensitised nub, the feeling overwhelming her.

Bulma's hands grasped the back of his neck, her fingers threading through the coarse hair there as she pulled his head down for a kiss.

Then, he thrust deeply, almost roughly into her, causing her to pull on his hair a lot harder than she intended to, a started cry escaping her lips.

That was enough to push Vegeta over the edge and he let out a deep animalistic sound, lifting her hips as he thrust one final time into her. A second later, she came and Vegeta's name exploded from her, taking her breath as wave after wave of euphoria washed over her. For a couple of endless minutes the only thing she was aware of in the universe was the sound of their laboured breathing.

Slowly the world around her came into focus and she was aware that Vegeta was on the verge of falling asleep while still half on top of her. For a long moment she considered letting him. Sure he was kind of heavy, but moments like this came rarely, when he was content enough to just lie next to her, the call of the Gravity Room not tempting enough to drag him from her.

But like a light switching on, she remembered her meeting. She looked over to the clock sitting on her bedside table and gasped in surprise. Surely that much time hadn't passed! "Vegeta, get off me, I need to go, right now!" His eyes snapped open and he watched as she tried futilely try to push him off her, doing nothing to help. "This meeting is extremely important!I'll lose my biggest client if I miss it!"

He looked back at her, clearly unconcerned by this. "I do not see how that's my problem," he said then closed his eyes to go back to sleep, the blows of her fists on his chest not fazing him.

Bulma growled, a trait she'd picked up from the man she was now infuriated with. "You arrogant bastard! I'll _make_ it your problem if I don't get this deal!" She kicked, punched, scratched, pushed and shoved but all she was rewarded with for her efforts was exhaustion.

"Feisty this morning, aren't we?" She looked up at his face to see that he was now fully awake and very amused.

Bulma huffed. "You would be too, if someone was stopping you from getting to a big battle or something."

He scoffed and said, "that's hardly the right comparison," but he finally relented and rolled off her.

She got up as quickly as she could, getting some fresh clothes out of the dresser. 'I think it's the perfect comparison, actually," she retorted, running to the bathroom. These meetings often turned out to be a battle of wits; bluffing and trying to keep the upper hand as they negotiated. And everyone wondered why she was so good at poker.

Ten minutes later, Bulma re-emerged fully dressed, her blue hair dark with moisture and her face free of make-up. She grabbed a pair of shoes from the bottom of the dresser and ran to the door. "Make sure Trunks eats his breakfast before you disappear into the GR!" She called over her shoulder to Vegeta who was doing push-ups on the floor next to the bed.

But she stumbled as she pulled one of her shoes on, causing her to lose her balance and trip. She yelped and braced for impact, but a pair of strong arms saved her face from colliding with the door frame. "Calm down, you foolish woman. You run the most in-demand business on this planet. Whoever it is can wait an extra half an hour for you."

Bulma took a deep breath as Vegeta lifted her back onto her feet. "You're right," she said, her previous frustration with him forgotten as she placed a light kiss on his cheek.

The innocence of this gesture after their carnal activities of the morning caused a slight blush to land over his cheeks. "Of course I'm right," he said nonchalantly , ignoring the smile that formed on her face. "I'm-"

'Always right," she finished for him and he scowled at her, letting her go and turning away to storm off towards the bathroom. She watched him leave, her eyes roving down his broad back to his taut butt until he disappeared from sight, slamming the door behind him in what was probably his idea of restraint.

She shook her head, trying to clear the potent memories. She needed her head to be in the game, especially since she was going to be late to this meeting. This deal could finally land her in the billionaire status.

She smiled as she pulled her second shoe on and walked out the door. At least she was going to work in a good mood now.

* * *

**AN: For those who are wondering when the hell 'Nightmares' will be updated, the answer is: "when I get more inspiration for it." It WILL be finished, I'm just not sure when. I have the conclusion sorted out, I'm just stuck on the middle couple of chapters.**

**As for this fic, I have written the first five chapters but I wrote them a while ago, so they need some serious editing. **

**Well, thanks for reading, and as always, please review. Reviews are like FanFic author funds. :)**


End file.
